More Than Friends?
by Rocker0991
Summary: Winry and Ed can finally get a moment of peace but things seem to go all wrong when Ed wants to show Winry exactly how he feels. In later chapters a death is coming. edxwinry
1. Default Chapter

_**More Than Friends?**_

I do not own FMA and never will . This is my first fanfic so go easy on me with the reviews pleeez!

Ed looked out of the train window thinking of how he was to tell Winry of how he had managed to destroy his arm this time.

FLASHBACK 

Ed turned the corner out of breath from running away from the bandits that wished to kill him. "This cannot be possible. They are after me just for fun. Well isn't that ironic. See now if I had Al here that wouldn't be after me. There are some advantages to having a suit of armor for a brother."

"Where did that pipsqueak go to now? Here little one, little one, little one. All we want his to experiment with your body parts. We promise that it will only hurt for a minute." Ed could here the bastards coming closer. If they hadn't have taken a hammer to his arm then he could transmute them into something gruesome. Ed decided to do something he had never done before. He was gonna run away like a scared little dog with his tail between his legs.

As soon as Ed got back to the hotel that he and his brother were staying in he ran up to their room, told Al what happened and that he was going to leave in the morning for Resimbool to get Winry to fix his arm. Al knew that they were scraped for money so he told his brother that he should travel alone. Ed rested until morning rolled around and he got up to leave. Al saw him to the train and wished him a safe trip. Ed said goodbye and left.

END FLASHBACK 

"Next stop Resimbool!" Ed got his things together and when the train came to a stop in Resimbool he departed the train and made a way for his adopted home.

Winry was still sleeping when she heard Aunt Pinako down stairs talking to what seemed like a young man. It didn't take her long to figure out exactly who the young man was. She hurridly got dressed and rushed downstairs to greet her long time friends.

Unfortunately when she got down stairs she was no longer that happy to see Ed as she had expected to be. "Edward Elric! What in the world happened to your arm. You couldn't have destroyed that automail that quickly! I can't believe you! You're impossible!"

"Well nice to see you too Winry. Long time no see. I can assure you that this time I wasn't looking for trouble when this happened."

"Sure whatever you say." Winry couldn't stay mad at Ed for long. Then out of nowhere she gave him a big hug that he did not expect but gladly returned. "I missed you too." When she let go of Ed to let him breath she noticed that someone was missing from their group. "Ed. Where's Al?"

"He had to stay back this time because you know that train tickets cost a bit more that pocket change and lint. I wish that he could have come too but it would have really put a dent into our budget. There's always next time though."

"Oh well. At least it's nice to see one of you boys. It's been so long," Aunt Pinako said after about five minutes of silence and a couple of puffs on her pipe.

"Yeah I guess. So do you two think that you could work your magic one more time for me so I can use my right arm again?" Winry just smiled and nodded her head.

"Until your arm is fixed I guess that you will just have to stay here and relax while you have the chance." Aunt Pinako took out her measuring tape and started to measure his left arm for length while Winry replaced his left arm with a temporary replacement. After they finished, Aunt Pinako told Ed to go take a shower because he reeked of filthy garbage and bad body odor. All Ed could do was laugh. Ed removed his tank top, threw it on his bag, grabbed a towel, and headed for the shower. Winry just stared at Ed and noticed how handsome he had gotten over the years he had been gone. He noticed her goggling at him and he turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

Winry quickly averted her gaze to the floor. "Oh sorry. Nothing's wrong."

Ed thought nothing of it and went to take his shower. Winry sat on the chair in the living room thinking about the things she had just noticed. She had always known that she had feelings for Ed but she never thought about him like that. Could things be different for the both of them now that they were older?

While Ed was cleaning himself with his good hand he thought about Winry. He knew damn well that he thought about her as more than just as a friend. What he didn't know is whether she felt the same or not._ I wish that I could just tell her how I feel but it's so hard for me to get things out into words. I'm so much better with action. Maybe I could do something to show her how I feel about her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. Everything about her is amazing. The way she walks, talks, and even the way she dresses makes my heart race. I've made my mind up. I'm going to do something to let her know exactly how I feel. I just have to figure out how I'm going to do it first. _Ed turned off the water and dried off. He put on some clean clothes then went to his room to his room to put away his things. After he finished he sat down on the bed and stared at the floor.

Winry walked past his room and saw that he looked kind of depressed. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. He didn't even acknowledge that she had walked into the room. "Ed is there something bugging you because you can tell me you know. We're best friends."

Ed lifted up his head and looked directly into Winry's eyes. She was startled by how beautiful his eyes were. Ed knew that this was the moment that he needed. Winry looked away not being able to look at him in the eyes for very long. A sudden rush of emotion flooded her as she thought about what to do next. Then she felt a hand on her chin that brought her eyes to meet his. She looked deep into his eyes. She lost herself without even knowing it. He then kissed her gently and without warning on the lips. Winry, shocked, pulled away. She looked at him surprised. Winry got up slowly and without even a second look back at Ed, left the room. She walked slowly to her room and sat down on her bed trying to comprehend what had just happened. _He kissed me. Why did he kiss me? Does he really think of me as more than just a friend? Do I think of him as more than just a friend? There are so many emotions going through me right now that I don't know what to think. I just know that I need to think things over before things get out of hand._

Meanwhile Ed is so stunned that he hasn't moved an inch since Winry just got up and left the room. _What have I done? Now she's going to hate me. I just know it. She's never going to talk to me again. I just ruined a really good friendship in less than 2 minutes. How could I be so stupid? I should have been able to tell that she doesn't like me the way that I love her. Why did I have to go and do that?_ Ed felt out of place being in the same house with her. So he decided to go and visit his mother's grave. "Aunt Pinako, I'll be back in a little bit I just need to get some fresh air and maybe visit a couple of places. I won't be gone long." Ed grabbed his coat and went to walk out of the door but Aunt Pinako stopped him by saying, "She does care for you Edward. She's just never had any real experience with boys so you need to give her time." Aunt Pinako never did lift her head up from her work.

"Thanks. I'll make sure that I'm back by supper time." With that, Ed left the house.

Well what did you all think? Sorry it was so short this _is_ my first. I will post another chapter next week so hold tight. PLEEEEEEEEEEZZZ REVIEW!


	2. More Than Friends Chapter 2

All right everybody out there this is chapter 2. Sorry that you had to wait for so long. I only have access to a computer once a week.

Ed could not believe what had just happened and he was just walking aimlessly around his hometown. Every so often someone would recognize him and say their hellos but Ed would just keep walking after a few minutes of conversation. Then Ed had noticed that he had just walked past the local cemetery in which his mother was buried. With a quick turn on his heel he was on his way to the place where he had made the vow to bring his mother back with the power of alchemy.

"Hey mom. How have you been? I've been doing horrible. I know that you probably follow me around to make sure that I do what I'm supposed to but it's still good to talk to you every so often. I think that I made the biggest mistake of my life an hour ago. I kissed my best friend! I love her so much and since I'm bad with words I thought that if I showed her it would be easier but it wasn't. She doesn't feel for me the way I feel for her." Ed was overtaken by emotion and started to cry. He missed his mother more than anyone could imagine. He had kept so much bottled up inside of him that he had to just cry. His mother's death, his brother's body, his father's disappearance, and now Winry were just too much for him to keep inside.

Then Ed felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly spun around to see who had invaded his private moment with his mother. It was Winry. "It's alright Ed. It's just me. I know that you probably feel awkward being around me but I figured that you'd be here so I came to talk to you."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what came over me. It was just the moment."

"Hey slow down. It was a good kiss but I don't know how my feelings are yet." By now Winry had sat down next to Ed and put her knees up to her chest.

"I understand. It is just that I know how I feel about you. So many things that go on it's just not possible that I can keep these kind of things bottled up inside of me."

Winry couldn't look into Ed's eyes any longer. She focused her gaze onto the ground. Winry did feel for him yet she didn't think that it was the right time to tell him. She knew that she would tell him when the moment was right. "Alright I can except that but until I realize my true feelings for you can we stay friends for maybe just a little bit longer?"

"Yeah." Ed looked up into her sapphire eyes and smiled gently. Winry stood up and stretched. Ed stood up after her and pulled his arms to his chest and then up into the air.

"So are you ready to go home or would you like a little more time with your mom?"

"I think that I'm done here for now. Ed placed the flower that he had plucked earlier onto his mother's grave and started to walk behind Winry. When he caught up to her he gave a gentle smile and sauntered their way up the road to home.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Aunt Pinako! We're home!" There was no reply so Winry walked to the Kitchen to find a note on the table that read:

Edward and Winry,

I went to the market with a friend before it got dark. Her and I will probably not be back until late. Fix yourselves something to eat and then to bed with you both. There is to be no horseplay or any ruckus. Winry, you are to make sure that the house is clean.

With Love,

Auntie Pinako

"Yeah right," Winry hollered from the kitchen.

Ed walked into the kitchen to find Winry burning a piece of paper. He snatched it from her and threw it on the ground to stomp out the flame. "What is wrong with you? Are you trying to burn the house down?" Ed looked up at Winry to see that tears had started to form in her eyes. She had her head bent so all Ed could see of her were her eyes. "What? Was it something that I said?" Ed slowly took Winry and sat her down into a chair at the table. Ed tipped her head up so that her eyes met his. "Now would you like to tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of you?"

Winry wiped her eyes and started to giggle at his small comment. "Aunt Pinako left a letter that said she was going to the Market with a friend but I know what she's doing. She did this to me two years ago."

"What's she doing that's so bad you had to cry about it?"

"Ed she's gone off to drink again! I knew that she wouldn't be able to give it up! She's nothing but a stupid old LUSH!" Ed took Winry into his arms as she started to cry again. Ed knew of Pinako's drinking problem. The doctors had told her a few years ago that if she didn't stop that she would die within three years. Ed had thought that Pinako had the situation under control by now but guess not. Winry slowly pulled away from Ed and wiped her tears away with the edge of her sleeve.

"You know what? I'm tired of dealing with that old woman. If she wants to drink herself to death, well than more power to her. All right! Well I'm hungry. How about you? I'm going to fix us something to eat."

"Okay. I guess I could stomach something to eat." Winry fixed Ed and herself some rice with Tai noodles and water to drink. After they were finished eating Winry took her shower and then Ed. After Ed was finished he was walking past Winry's room and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed staring blankly at the floor.

She must not have noticed that he was standing there because she started to talk to herself. Ed moved into the hallway and out of sight in order to hear what she was saying.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult Ed? Why do you love me? Why couldn't we just stay friends? Things were so much simpler then. Why did I have to realize that I love you too? Dammit!"

Winry then heard someone in the hallway and knowing that it could only be one person she got up and poked her head out of her door. She saw Ed walking down the stairs. Winry thought to herself; Oh no! Did he hear me? What if he did? Great! What am I going to do now?

Winry walked out of her room and down the stairs to talk to Ed. She had just barely seen him walk out of the front door as she finished descending the stairs. She followed him. He was seated in a chair looking up at the night sky, stargazing. He once again gave no mind to her and allowed her to sit down next to him. "Ed."

Ed took his eyes off of the sky to acknowledge her and said, "Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If it's about if I heard you or not then yes I did."

"Oh okay. Then you know that I'm ready, right?"

"Ready for what?" Ed was staring at her deeply. Almost to the point that she could look at him no longer but she kept her eyes fixed on him to show that she was serious.

"I'm ready to tell you how I feel."

"Well how do you feel?"

"Edward! You're making this very difficult you know!"

"Sorry. Go on."

Winry lowered her voice to a mild undertone so that Ed could barely hear her and said, "I love you. In fact I love you with all my heart."

Ed did not expect a declaration that strong but he gladly accepted it. "I love you too Winry."

He then gently kissed her and this time she did not withdraw but encouraged him by placing her hand on his knee. She then stood up, grabbed his hand and led him into the house, and up to her room. They sat down on her bed and began to kiss again. Winry removed Ed's tank top and looked at his fit body while he removed her shirt. Winry laid down on the bed and pulled Ed on top of her. They continued to kiss one another until they heard a knock at the door. They untangled themselves, returned their shirts to each other and began to walk downstairs. When Winry opened the door she saw a policeman at the door.

"Can I help you," Winry asked the policeman.

"Are you Miss Winry Rockbell ma'am?"

Ed stepped in front of Winry. "Yeah maybe she is. What do you want with her?"

"I need to speak with Miss Rockbell please. This is important government business."

"Well if it's got anything to do with the government then I have a right to know. I am the 'Full metal' State Alchemist so if you got something to say then you can say it to the both of us."

The policeman was saluting Ed to show that he understood and that he knew who he was. "This is about Miss Pinako Rockbell. I'm sorry to say but she has been killed in a terrible accident only hours ago."

Ed felt Winry's hand disappear from his shoulder where she had placed it to show that she was still standing there. He then heard a thud on the ground and turned around to find Winry unconscious on the ground. "WINRY! Oh my god Winry. Wake up." By now the policeman and Ed were both on the ground trying to get Winry to wake up. They carried her over to the couch and put a cold cloth on her forehead to cool her down. Apparently someone using dangerous weapons had gone around firing aimlessly at innocent people. By the time that any officials had gotten there many people had already been slaughtered.

Ed was shocked by this news. He told the policeman that he would help the force capture the person who did all of this. He swore to get the person who murdered Winry's last bit of living family. HE looked at Winry with great sorrow knowing that when she awoke that she would like for it all to be all just a dream. Too bad that it was real.

Well, what did you think of this chapter. It took me almost all week to do. I'm an amateur. Don't pick on me. Also, make sure that you only do supportive criticism and don't review just to be mean pleezz! Well until next week LATER!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry that I made you all wait for so long but with family trips and end of the year exams I've been really busy. Now that my fans have been waiting for so long, you do not have to wait any longer. Here ya go! Chapter 3!

* * *

**

Ed showed the policeman the way out and told him that when Winry finally woke up that he would bring her in for the standard questioning they would need to do. The policeman tipped his hat and went on his way. Ed slowly shut the door so he would not wake Winry up. He believed that she needed to get her rest. He looked at her with sympathy as he sat down in a chair next to her. Winry had lost so much in her entire lifetime before her 17th birthday. Ed thought that losing his mom was hard and never having his dad around was pretty tough but he can only imagine how Winry felt. She had lost her mom and dad at the same time during the Ishbalian War. Now that the only family she had left is gone too, she has nothing.

"Ed?" Winry had barely opened her eyes and began to sit up. Ed earned that Tatsuki had been the man who had shot and killed Pinako. Winry was furious. "I hope that they give him the death sentence, that nasty bastard. He doesn't deserve to live if you ask me." Winry had been crying every since they had taken him away.

"That's kind of harsh Winry. I understand that it's his fault that your Aunt Pinako is gone but he is a human just like you and me. No one deserves to die. I believe that a life does not equal a life. Equivalent exchange. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. No matter what situation it's always true."

"Whatever Ed you wouldn't know how I feel! You have- Oh my gosh Ed I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. Please forgive me."

"It's alright Winry. I understand you're upset. I forgive you, just don't slip up like that again please." Ed gave a little laugh and gave Winry a hug. "I know that things for you right now are hard but you have to stay tough if you want to get over this. You have to at least try first. If not for yourself do it for me and Al."

"Okay Ed. I'll try. I'll do it for you and Al. Thanks for being like this. Aunt Pinako never really pushed me. She let me do things my own way without any arguments. I miss her you know. Even though it hasn't been that long I miss her so much already. She may have been a dumb old hag but she was my dumb old hag and I want her back."

"Winry?" Ed moved closer to Winry then he had been before and held her in an embrace she had never been in before. Before they knew it they both had undressed one another all the way down to their undergarments. Winry stood before Ed and tried to cover her body because she had never been this exposed to anyone. Ed pulled her down on top of him and he gently kissed her neck and lips.

They were tangled up in each other's arms when once again there was a knock at the door. Winry quickly got off of Ed and grabbed a nearby robe and Ed put on his pants and sat on the couch while he watched Winry open the door. She immediately let whoever was out there inside. It turns out that it was Alfonse Elric.

"Hello brother."

* * *

**Well what did you all think? Pretty good huh? PLEEEEZZZ Review. Please and Thank You! I've decided that I'm probably only going to make this story about 5 chapters long. Sorry but it is how busy my life really is. Well until chapter 4. LATER!**


End file.
